Until Forever Ends Book Two: Ice
by beautifulxxflame
Summary: Rubi tries to commit suicide, but the two most unlikely people save her. Now she's travelling with a different group, but she cannot forget Sesshomaru. When they cross paths again, should she listen to her head or her heart? And what consequences follow?
1. A Broken Heart

Yay, book two! Sorry it took so long. So, if you haven't read book one yet, I strongly suggest you do. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading this far! .... R&R?

---------------------

"**Oh what a shame,**

**What a rainy ending given to a perfect day,**

**Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say,**

**And now that I'm sitting here, thinking it through,**

**I've never been anywhere as cold as you…"**

** -"Cold As You," Taylor Swift**

**~ A Broken Heart ~**

Her hands, rough from close to three months of travelling, met the crystal perfect surface of the water. She splashed herself a bit in her eagerness to acquire the water's feel on her hands, and withdrew suddenly, giggling.

"The water's fine, free of any sort of dirt! This will be perfect to bring back to camp!" Daichia exclaimed as she stood up, smiling. Her just-past-shoulder length chocolate brown hair swayed in the gentle breeze, green streaks shining in the last rays of fading sunlight.

Sango walked the last few paces to the water's edge, joining Daichia. They gazed for a minute at the water, across the tiny pool they were standing at the edge of and to the fast-flowing river itself. It had just come over a waterfall, the highest Daichia had ever seen. She glanced at the demon slayer girl standing beside her. "So let's gather the water, shall we?"

"Mm hm!" Sango nodded and looked over her shoulder to see where Kirara had gotten to. In a few seconds, the two-tailed demon cat no bigger than a kitten had jumped on her back and ran onto her pink kimono-clad shoulder, mewing quietly. Daichia's travelling companion giggled.

The human and half-demon started to fill the clay pot they had been given earlier with water. When they finished, Daichia looked around one last time to savour the beautiful view. She craned her neck to see to the top of the waterfall. What she saw made her gasp and turn to Sango faster than lightning.

"Oh my god Sango, there's someone at the top of the waterfall!"

Sure enough, when Sango looked she could just see the shape of a human standing on a log at the very edge. Daichia's hanyou eyes could even make out that she was a young woman, around the earth demoness's own age. _Why would someone do something that stupid? You could fall with just the slightest wrong step!_

While Daichia was absorbed in her own ponderings, Sango put one hand over her mouth and screamed. Daichia looked at her questioningly.

"She jumped! Kirara, take us up!"

In seconds the cute, innocent looking kitten transformed into a huge cat the size of a cougar, with fire at its paws. Sango jumped on the demonic cat at once and pulled Daichia on as well, before she had time to protest.

They soared high through the air. Daichia was used to riding Kirara, but the sudden climb scared her slightly. She gripped Sango's back so tightly that she could hear a little gasp, and the earth youkai remembered her superior strength and loosened her grasp.

They climbed higher and positioned themselves below the falling woman. Daichia would catch her, since she had been falling for some time already and would make a hard impact when caught.

"Ready yourself!" Sango called and a second later the woman fell into Daichia's outstretched arms.

Kirara dropped a few inches, soaking up the impact. Daichia knew she would see bruises covering her arms later tonight, but another's life was ten times as important. As she looked down at the woman, who had fainted while falling, Daichia's eyes widened. _It can't be… Rubi!?!_

Kirara touched ground, and Sango jumped off. Daichia followed more slowly.

"Sango, I know her. She's a half demon, a fire demoness to be exact."

"A demon? Are you sure she's not dangerous?"

"Yeah, we're friends. I can't really imagine why she'd want to perform suicide… she looked pretty happy when I last saw her." The earth youkai thought back to when they had last met. Rubi, talking to the Lord of the Western Lands himself as a slight blush graced her face, and then him leaving with her on _his back…_

Sango's voice drew her out of her musings. "Daichia-chan, maybe you should run back to camp ahead of me and…" she looked questioningly at her friend.

"Rubi," Daichia interjected.

"And Rubi, and tell the others that we're coming," she finished.

"That's a good idea. See you back at camp!" Daichia yelled and took off running.

She flew through the trees, pushing her hanyou speed to its limit. She wanted to get everything prepared, and felt a need to see her to-be mate again.

Breaking through the last group of trees, she surveyed the camp. Miroku, an 18 year old monk, was sitting on a log by the fire. He nodded and gave a little wave. The child fox youkai Shippo was playing with one of his many toys he always had with him. He glanced her way and smiled.

But one face stood out from all the rest. He had scented her arrival long ago, and had already stood up. His blood-red kimono and hakama rustled as he walked towards her. The dog ears perched on top of his head twitched slightly, and as always Daichia was overcome with an urge to touch them, feel the softness of them on her skin. But she pushed the feeling aside and ran up to her love, throwing her arms around him and gazing into his beautiful amber eyes.

"I missed you," she breathed.

"Where were you two? You guys told us you wouldn't be long!" His eyes held accusation, but it was made playful as he bent down and placed his lips on hers. It was a short kiss, but Daichia understood. Inuyasha hated showing affection in public.

"I can take care of myself," she grumbled as he pulled out of her embrace and stood back.

"Ha, like I believe you." He smiled teasingly. "But seriously, what took you so long?"

"Well…" Daichia started, "we saw a woman about to jump off a cliff. When she jumped, we caught her. She's a half demon, like us! Remember when I told you about meeting that kansai youkai, right after you…" she smiled, "you know, confessed your undying love for me?" Daichia giggled as Inuyasha hit her on the arm.

"Yeah, I know. Rubi, wasn't it?"

"That's right. Well, it was her. Sango's bringing her back right now."

As if on cue, the demon slayer stepped into the clearing, carrying Rubi in her arms a little awkwardly. She laid the unconscious youkai on the ground. Miroku had gotten up and walked over.

"Now don't you try anything!" Sango warned. Miroku grinned sheepishly. He was known for his slightly perverted side, including a fondness for women's bottoms.

Daichia looked around. "Sango, did you bring the water?"

"Right here." She nodded and handed the demoness the clay pot of water.

"Now, if I could just wake her up…"

----

The first thing Rubi felt was a cold splash of something on her face. _Is this how they greet heaven's new residents? _she thought. For that was obviously where she was waking up to find herself. She was certain that nobody could survive a fall off a cliff that high.

Voices now reached her ears. She opened her eyes, the lids feeling like they were weighed down with many bricks. A groan escaped her lips.

An awful sight met her eyes. _Why was he here, even in heaven? He was the very thing I gave up my life to escape from. Would god be that cruel?_

The long silver hair, the piercing amber eyes… but no. This was someone else. He had dog ears atop his head, and a younger face. _How can they look so alike?_

"Rubi? _Rubi_?"

A familiar voice called her name. Rubi connected the voice to a name from her past in a few seconds. It was Daichia who was calling her. She shifted her head slightly, and her friend's face came into view. It was a bit blurry.

"Am I dead?" Rubi managed to croak out.

"Um… I can understand why you think that, but no, you're not, thankfully." Daichia smiled down at her in an all-too-familiar way. _How could I have survived that fall?_ Rubi was quite sure that the only thing broken was her heart.

She put two and two together, and was not sure whether to feel annoyed or joyful.

"Why did you save me? It was pretty obvious that I wanted to die."

Daichia's eyebrows pushed together in a look of concern.

"Everyone should live. But…" she glanced around at the group gathered beside them. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Rubi's heart split open again at the thought of what _he _had said to her. Tears flooded to her eyes again, but she refused to show them to this many people. "No… I don't think I'm ready yet."

Daichia nodded and didn't press her.

"But I do have one question… who are you, and why do you look so much like Ses- the Lord of the Western Lands?"

The boy let out a "Feh" and narrowed his eyes. "Because we're brothers- half brothers, that is. My name's Inuyasha."

_Oh, it's Inuyasha! That's why he looked so familiar- not just because he looks like _him_. But, if they're brothers…_

"Could you answer me one thing?" Rubi looked straight into his eyes quite seriously. He nodded.

"Are you anything at all like your half-brother?"

Inuyasha only thought for a moment before shaking his head in disgust. "Anything like that self-absorbed bastard? Not on your life!"

"Inuyasha-" Daichia cut in warningly, as she remembered that Rubi travelled with the Demon Lord, but stopped when Rubi herself cut him off.

"Good," she replied, and gave him a slight half-smile, closing her eyes.

Daichia was putting the pieces of information Rubi had hinted at together, and thought she could guess the basic reason of Rubi's attempted suicide, but wanted to hear it from the kansai youkai herself before she drew any conclusions.

"Oh!" Daichia exclaimed, remembering that Miroku, Sango and Shippo hadn't been introduced to her friend. "Rubi, this is Miroku, a monk, Sango the demon slayer (don't worry, she doesn't kill her friends), and Shippo, a kitsune youkai."

Rubi nodded at them all, and they let out murmurs of greeting. The group then dispersed, leaving Daichia and Rubi alone.

"You might want to watch out, Miroku's a bit… questionable," Daichia advised as she gestured to where the monk in question sat with Sango. His hand went for her bottom, and he immediately received a slap in the face.

"I see," the fire demoness commented, smiling slightly once more. Rubi was not sure that she'd ever fully smile again.

"Can I ask you a question, Daichia-chan?"

"Ask away."

"What is your relationship with Inuyasha?"

A bright grin lit up Daichia's face, and Rubi could guess the answer before the earth demoness said a word.

"We're to be mates this mating season, in just over a month!"

An image invaded Rubi's mind. Sitting in a cherry blossom garden, Sesshomaru by her side, with Daichia and Inuyasha there as well. Talking, laughing- the word _sisters-in-law _came to mind as well.

But it hurt too much.

"Congratulations!" Rubi just managed to spit out and look pleased at the same time. She desperately hoped that Daichia couldn't hear the pain in her voice, or lack of enthusiasm. It wasn't her friend's fault.

Inuyasha looked up at her words and smiled, blushing slightly. Rubi could see why the earth demoness was attracted to him, but his older brother overshadowed all of her thoughts. _It must run in the family, _she thought, grimacing.

Daichia had walked over to Inuyasha with a look of excitement evident on her face. She whispered something into one large dog-ear and he nodded, though a tad reluctantly. Daichia then bounced over to Rubi again.

"I have the perfect solution!"

"Do tell," Rubi said.

"Well…" Daichia looked a bit cautious with the subject she was about to bring up. "Uh… are you not travelling with your… group anymore?" She had correctly sensed that Sesshomaru was a bad topic.

Rubi pushed her lips together sadly. "No… I'm not."

"Why don't you come with us, then? We have plenty more room!" Inuyasha looked at her. She stuck her tongue out.

A small smile graced the fire youkai's lips. "Yes… I think I would like that."

Rubi tried to sleep, but the night seemed to be pressing down upon her, along with unwanted thoughts. _Would Rin be alright without me? _At least she had a group to travel with now, and wasn't quite alone. She had friends- Daichia was a lovely companion, who was finally someone of her own age, and she had talked to Sango a bit tonight, and found her to be quite friendly. Yes, she was now travelling with _his _half-brother, but she was pretty sure that Inuyasha was a good person, so unlike his sibling. Rubi moaned quietly.

She gave up falling asleep as an unreachable goal and stood up without a sound. She needed to be alone tonight.

Walking in the pale moonlight over a hill, the fire demoness remained deeply in thought. She decided to sit on the hillside, watching the long grass blow around her in the gentle breeze.

"You okay?"

Rubi jumped and mentally cursed for not bringing her fire-staff. But it was only Daichia who had disrupted her sad musings, a worried frown on her face. She sat and made herself comfortable beside Rubi, and looked up at the moon.

"I'm sorry… you probably heard me get up, right?" Rubi asked.

"No, I was awake when you left for your "midnight stroll." Seriously Rubi, please tell me what the matter is! I hate seeing you this down in the dumps. I might be able to help you, you know…" Daichia pleaded, making Rubi make eye contact.

Rubi sighed. She just couldn't hold back the tears this time, and they streamed down her face, like water bursting from a newly broken dam.

The earth demoness gasped when Rubi's arms latched themselves around her neck. Daichia held her friend as she sobbed, and knew at that instant that she needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Rubi… it's something about Lord Sesshomaru-sama, right? He did something to you!" Many thoughts came into her head then, some much more unpleasant than others. Yes, Sesshomaru-sama was her lord, but if he did anything to hurt her first friend this badly… _he would pay_.

Rubi nodded. Her crying had eased up slightly, and she sat back up again, blushing. Daichia offered her hand for support, and the kansai youkai gripped it gratefully.

"I… I loved him, secretly, deep down inside."

_I was right about that, _Daichia thought, _but seriously, what sane demoness wouldn't? Many do even when they live far away from him, but she was even travelling with him, day and night! _

"And just last night- I… I-" she clutched her chest, like the very memory caused pain, "confessed my love to him."

_That couldn't be good. From all the rumors I've heard, and those few moments I spent face-to-face with him, I could easily believe that that couldn't be a good thing._

"But…" and Rubi murmured this in a whisper, like it was the most painful part of all, "He rejected me. In the worst way possible. He insulted my power, status… _everything._ And what's worse, he is going to mate a feline-youkai wench who has loathed me from the moment she saw me." The tears flowing down her face were silent now, but just as significant as the ones before.

Daichia hugged her tightly. She knew that actions would speak much louder than words in this situation.

_So there, I've told someone else, _Rubi thought. _It does feel slightly better._

"So, what are you going to do?"

She glanced back at Daichia.

"What can I do? It's not like he has to experience some sort of punishment. He's the _Lord of the Western Lands. _He can do whatever he likes."

"Good point, but now you have us. You'll always be safe, Rubi-chan- from whatever and _whoever _comes our way. Inuyasha has fought his older brother more than once and lived to tell the tale- I'm certain he'll do it again."

Rubi nodded and sniffled. Yes, she'd have to slowly glue her heart back together, piece by piece- but it would'nt be half as hard now that she had a shoulder or two to lean on. And she had found a safe haven- and that was all that mattered at this moment in time.

**- End**


	2. Moments One Would Never Know

Wow, chapter 17 already! Coolios! Yeah, there may be just a tad of OOCness in this chapter, but I'll try to do it believably! Tell me what you think!! ^^

----------------------------

"**Every night you cry yourself to sleep,**

**Thinking why does this happen to me?**

**Why does every moment have to be so hard?**

**Hard to believe it,**

**It's not over tonight,**

**Just give me one more chance to make it right, **

**I may not make it through the night,**

**I won't go home without you.**

**Of all the things I've felt but never really showed,**

**Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go,**

**I should not ever let you go…"**

** -"Won't Go Home Without You," Maroon 5**

**~ Moments One Would Never Know ~**

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru-kun? Being this sullen doesn't complement you."

Monira was walking with Sesshomaru in a cherry blossom orchard. He had only agreed to go because he knew that she would not give him a moment's peace if he had refused. He recognized that he had made a decision, for better or worse, when his travelling companion had revealed that she harboured feelings for him. He now had to go through with it. But thoughts of Rubi still weren't leaving his head, and he wasn't talking much because of it.

Sesshomaru had never expected that Rubi Tamasho had loved him. She hid it well, but he wasn't really watching for the feeling either. But he wouldn't permit the weakness of feeling emotions to hinder his travels, and though he had not actually asked her to leave, it was certainly for the best that she had.

"Sesshomaru, are you listening to me?"

He turned his head to face her. Monira's sea blue eyes were stunning, and her long hair framed her face in full golden curls. She was the prettiest thing he had ever laid eyes upon. Sesshomaru, being a man, could recognize that quite easily. But even he knew his feelings for her weren't mutual.

"Yes, Monira, you have my full attention."

"Hmm… well, and I still cannot believe that the Lord of the North actually _attempted murder_ on…" and she went on. Sesshomaru retreated into the confinements of his own head, not paying attention in the slightest. It was a full three days after the fire demoness had left, and Rin still wasn't even acknowledging his presence. He secretly admired her courage and commitment.

"Sessho-_maru!_ I _know _you're not listening to me!"

"Hmm?"

"Exactly! I just asked you about your travels, and when you where thinking of leaving!"

"I am staying here until mating season, Monira. After then, I have business to attend…"

"And leave me while pregnant?" The look on her face clearly stated she was not fond of the idea.

"Only for a fortnight. I do have duties," and he looked up to the cherry blossom trees, once again lost in thought.

"This is getting nowhere. You are clearly not interested, so we'll see about _another _day." She narrowed her eyes in a feline manner. "It's about that half-breed, right? She left you… do you really care about her at all? She betrayed you by lying!" Sesshomaru caught an underlying glint in her midnight-black pupils. It clearly stated _it's either her or me. Choose wisely._

The Demon Lord shook his head slightly. Monira seemed satisfied with his answer, and took a few leaps away.

"See you later, Sesshomaru-kun!"

He dipped his head in acknowledgement of her farewell and continued walking. It was completely up to Jaken nowadays to take care of Rin, since the little girl wouldn't allow him near her. But he still needed to return to the camp.

The little girl in question leaned against a tree. Jaken was trying to entertain her with some new game, but her heart wasn't in it. The only thing that occupied her mind was Rubi, and how she was fairing.

A rustle in the grass alerted her to turn head and body in the other direction. As Sesshomaru-sama walked towards her, she made a complete effort to pick a flower and start weaving, like she didn't notice he was there. If she was anyone else, she knew that she would be dead before she could say "Tokijin," but she didn't care. She wouldn't stop unless he recognized his mistake and fixed it.

"Rin! I command you to talk to Sesshomaru-sama!"

She shook her head a little, knowing they both would notice. Rin kept her attention focused on the flowers.

"Rin-"

"No, Jaken," a deep voice cut him off. "Leave her alone."

Rin had to use all her restraint to not spin around and make sure it was Sesshomaru saying this. The voice was the same, but she was almost positive that he would never utter those words. But it still didn't mean he was sorry, or that he was forgiven. Soon, Rin had a complete flower wreath to put on her head.

Sesshomaru found himself once again going to see Monira. He knew that he was never really comfortable anywhere, not with the beautiful, slightly annoying feline youkai nor with the human girl ignoring him back at the camp. It was the time it took to travel in between that he liked best, since it meant that he was alone.

It seemed like Monira was ready and waiting for him. He offered her his arm, and they walked to a high-end eating place. For once, she didn't speak, but Sesshomaru was quite sure she was observing him.

They were lucky enough to get a table outside, on the lawn just starting to turn green with the effects of approaching spring. Sitting on a cushion, Sesshomaru took sips of his sake, not saying a word. Monira was a different matter entirely.

"You haven't spoken to me once! You say nothing is wrong, but even a blind man could see that something is. Seriously, Sesshomaru-" she leaned in across the table, bringing her voice down a few notches, "Forget about that half-breed. She meant nothing to you, unlike me. She was a lying, dirty-blooded wench who actually had the nerve to say she loved you-"

"Stop. This. Instant."

Monira gasped and drew back. Sesshomaru's eyes were switching from amber to blood-red faster than a human eye could see. His facial markings were becoming distorted, and his hands were clenched in fists by his side. He looked so angry that Monira quickly went over a few defensive moves in her head.

"If you _ever _talk like that again…" his voice was a deadly whisper.

Something inside Sesshomaru's head had become perfectly clear at that moment. Monira was not the right demoness to become his mate.

He stood up and started walking, turning around when a shout was heard from behind.

"Hey!" Monira called, "where are you going? Wait-" and suddenly she felt it too. "Are you _dumping _me? Because _nobody _dumps me, _ever!_"

Sesshomaru laughed inside. She was around a hundred years old, if he remembered correctly, but her immature comments made him almost believe otherwise.

"Monira? I'm quite sure someone just did."

It felt like a load of bricks had been lifted off his chest. Sesshomaru didn't have to think about Monira now. Of course, this presented a whole new set of problems, because the Lord of the West needed an heir, and fast. But that could wait, if only for a few days.

The sad feeling inside him grew and stayed, however. As he walked back to Rin and Jaken once again, he couldn't help but feel like there should be someone walking beside him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're back early!"

The imp ran up to him, awaiting some order. Sesshomaru felt a pressing need to be alone once more. "Jaken, watch over the camp."

The Demon Lord ran through the trees, branches whipping his face yet causing no visible damage. The sky was darkening overhead, but Sesshomaru had no intent of being back before sundown. He pushed his impossibly fast demonic speed to its limit, wanting to outrun the feeling starting to grow inside him. _I have never felt anything like this. I don't want to be hindered by this._

He ran for a mere second, or it might have been many hours. The sky had turned black, like an unfortunate ink spill on rice paper. Sesshomaru came to a stop and sat down underneath the cover of a huge tree by a slowly meandering river. His energy was spent, but the feeling had only intensified. Digging a sharp nail into the soft earth, he got swept away in an ocean of thoughts. _What is happening to me?_

Crickets chirped. The bright moon shifted position overhead. The grass and tree branches swayed, oblivious to the Lord of the Western Lands. He stared up at the many stars that had come out of hiding and vaguely wondered where Rubi was right now. _Would she be looking up at the same stars as me?_

That was when a funny sensation on his face distracted him from his musings. His eyes were burning slightly, and he had no idea why. There was no good reason for it. He was immune to any sorts of poison or allergies.

And it didn't leave. But at the same time, it felt as though his golden eyes had come into contact with water. Sesshomaru put one hand to his face and lightly touched below his eyes. When he examined his fingers, they were damp with moisture. _No… surely these couldn't be… _but he could feel the tears now, slowly running down his pale cheeks. _Why am I crying? I have never cried. _

As the night wore on, Sesshomaru sat there, silent tears flowing down his face the whole time. The night had given him time to think. And as the first light of morning shone down, he had come to a conclusion. An unlikely, impossible conclusion, but a conclusion nonetheless. _It's that fire demoness. Rubi Tamasho._

_I'm not supposed to care, but where is Lord Sesshomaru?_

Rin had been cooped up in the camp for close to a week now, since Jaken didn't like going out, she wasn't old enough to go on her own, and she refused to go with Sesshomaru. Little things were getting on her nerves. And Sesshomaru had gone who-knows-where last night, and still hadn't returned. It wasn't like him to disappear for that long without telling what he was doing. _Maybe he's gone. Good riddance! _But she knew that she didn't mean it. A life with Jaken seemed nothing short of torture, and she idolized the Demon Lord, even though she despised what he had done to Rubi.

Jaken put voice to her thoughts. "I wonder where Lord Sesshomaru has gone off to this time?"

"I don't know, Master Jaken."

Almost as if in answer to their question, a blurred shape shot out of the dark trees and into the middle of the clearing. It came to a perfect stop in the center, a stop that shouldn't have been possible at the speed it was running at.

Sesshomaru stood in front of them. His long silver hair shone in the morning sunlight, and his eyes had a glint in them that made Rin and Jaken look closer, not believing what they saw. If Rin didn't know better, she would have to say it was happiness, alongside purpose.

"My lord, you're back!"

"Start packing," was the only word he uttered. Rin knew that this was breaking her silence to him, but she was burning with curiosity. _Weren't we supposed to be staying here, so he could see Monira?_

"Sesshomaru-sama… why?"

He walked forward and lowered himself to his knees, so he could look the human girl in the eyes. A small half-smile played upon his lips. Jaken immediately started whimpering.

"We are going to look for Rubi."

Rin's face broke into a huge smile as she flung herself at Sesshomaru and hugged him tightly.

**- End**


	3. Remembering His Name

I am currenty banned from the computer, so I may not post that such, since I have had to resort to writing it by hand (OH! The horror!!! ^^) Chapter 19 is almost finished, but like I said, it may be a while before it is typed and posted. But please don't lose interest in my story! It's not like I'm stopping it or anything... so keep watching!!!

A huge thankyou and hug to the people who have put my fanfic on their story alert! You're one of the reasons I write!!!

Disclaimer (cause I keep forgetting...): I do not own Inuyasha. Happy?

------------------

"Rubi… the hanyou who travells with Sesshomaru, correct? Or should I say used to… and now you keep company with his brother. You really need to start choosing your companions better."_ A malicious voice seeped out of the baboon pelt. _

_Rubi's face contorted with rage. For some unknown reason, that insult ran deep, and set fire to her heart. _

"Shut up!"

**~ Remembering His Name ~**

Rubi found that talking about it with Daichia actually had made the pain easier to bear. As she walked with Inuyasha's group through week after week, she found she could forget about her heartache for hours at a time. Nighttime was always the worst, as it gave her time to think. Thinking brought pain. And she needed to avoid pain at all costs, lest her companions think her weak.

Sitting by the crackling sunset-coloured fire that she had lit, Rubi talked with Daichia and Inuyasha. He had been telling the truth- he was nothing at all like his sibling. One obvious difference was that the hanyou actually had the ability to laugh.

Daichia and Inuyasha. Things were going so well for them. Rubi had learned that they were both a few years younger than twenty-one, the fire demoness's own age. The earth demoness was cradled in the inuyoukai's arms, and the two looked at each other with eyes brimming with love and tenderness. Rubi's body and mind longed for the touch of her true love, whomever that may be.

The peaceful silence was shattered by the sound of trees getting ripped apart. Everyone jumped up at once, and Rubi grabbed her staff and held it at the ready. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga as it transformed from a rusty old sword into a shiny, lethal fang. Sango grabbed her boomerang, Miroku had his staff, and Daichia held her sword in her hands like her to-be mate.

Inuyasha took one sniff of the air and declared, "It's Naraku again!"

At those three words, Rubi felt faint.

In all the time she spent in her village, the one name the children were taught to fear the most was Naraku. A half-demon born from a human's thoughts of pure evil, the mothers used to tell stories of his deeds. Everyone, including Rubi, knew that he actually existed, but Rubi would never have thought she would encounter him in her life. She had been sorely mistaken.

"Na… Nara… Naraku?"

Inuyasha spared her a glance. "If you're gonna go all freaked out on us, you're going to have to leave."

"No," Rubi said, regaining her composure and lying. "I'm fine." She wouldn't be preceived as weak.

A demon baboon pelt with tenticles sprouting from below burst out of the cover of the trees. Sango flung her weapon at him immediately, and cut off a fair amount of tenticles. The severed limbs crumbled into dust.

"It's a demon puppet, an incarnation!" Daichia yelled, making Rubi feel much better. She had heard of these too, and they were much easier to fight than if Naraku himself was battling them.

The earth demoness leaped at the puppet and slashed with her deadly sword. Rubi slammed her hand to the ground and let a burning wall of fire fly straight it. And Inuyasha screamed,

"Wind Scar!" and rays of bright yellow light shot out of Tetsusaiga, slicing many tenticles off Naraku's demon puppet. The dog demon grinned and turned once again to face the maimed incarnation. But it had it's sights elsewhere.

"Rubi… the hanyou who travells with Sesshomaru, correct? Or should I say _used to…_ and now you keep company with his brother. You really need to start choosing your companions better." A malicious voice seeped out of the baboon pelt.

Rubi's face contorted with rage. For some unknown reason, that insult ran deep, and set fire to her heart.

"Shut _up!"_ she yelled and ran forward with her staff held outwards. The lethal spikes slashed the head off the pelt, and the entire body disintagrated into dust.

"Wow…" Inuyasha trailed off and everyone turned to stare at him, "I… didn't think you had it in you, Rubi."

"Hmmph," Rubi said, and half-smiled, half grimaced at the inuyoukai. "I'm a half demon too, yah know."

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the clearing, sheathed Tetsusaiga and looked thoughtful for a minute. And then he turned to Rubi and fixed her with a questioning gaze.

"You tried to kill yourself. You mope around the camp all day. And now you got really fired up over Naraku's words. What's up with you and Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha, I really don't think-" Daichia cut in, but Rubi then cut her off.

"No. You're my travelling companions now, so I guess you all have a right to know. I love Sesshomaru. Hard to believe, yeah," Rubi rolled her eyes darkly as she saw everyone minus Daichia look at her with ashtonished eyes. "But he's not what his cold, cruel mask says he is. Or, at least that's what I thought before…" Rubi gulped. "Before I actually told him."

Inuyasha visibly winced.

"Let's just say it… it didn't go well at all."

Miroku murmuered something inaduible, and Sango whispered,

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha just shook his head. "It's a wonder you came out alive. How'd you do it?"

Daichia elbowed him disapprovingly. Rubi laughed darkly. "When he went into his big "I'm much too good for you" speech, I just ran."

The kasai youkai waved her hand over a spot on the dirt, and a crimson fire started, licking at the cool evening air. She sat down and hugged her knees to her chest, a gesture that she found she had been sinking into quite a lot lately. As everyone else sat around her in an uncomfortable silence, Rubi let her mind barrier slip and the thoughts came rushing back in. Would she ever see _him _again? Most likely, with a fifty thousand year life span.

"Rubi?"

Inuyasha's words cut through her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You travel with us now, and you're my to-be mate's friend. I won't let that bastard get away with this."

Rubi's eyes widened. "Don't get yourself killed! And anyways… there is nothing anybody can do about it. It's my problem, my battle. I'll keep my honour and fight it."

"Hmm…" Inuyasha dipped his head to her.

The group of six were walking silently down a dirt path when an old man stumbled out into their path. His kimono was ripped and torn, and he fell into the first avaliable set of arms, which happened to be Daichia's.

"Uh… thank you, dear travel- demon!" and he pushed the earth demoness away with the little strength he had. But it was clear that he didn't have the strength to flee, and he sat on the dirt path, eyeing Daichia and trembling with fear.

"Don't be scared…" Daichia held out her hand comfortingly, while Rubi bent down and let her face contain a forced smile.

"Feh, we shouldn't be wasting our time with half-wit old men. We have jewel shards to collect!" and Inuyasha bounded a few yards down the path.

Miroku knelt down beside Rubi, and since he was clearly human, the man didn't shy away from him. "Hold on, Inuyasha… this may be important. What happened to put you into a state like this?"

"'Twas a demon," the old man started, "It attacked our village nought but a few days ago. Many cowards like me fled, but some dutiful men still hold the village, and refuse to leave. They fight the demon whenever it comes down from the hills…" and he fainted from lack of energy.

"Sounds like a demon with a shard of the sacred jewel to me!" Sango declared. "Let's check it out!"

Inuyasha walked back, looking doubtful. "If you say so… but I better not be wasting my time!"

"Don't worry, I'm quite sure this is what it sounds like!" Daichia assured him, and led the way to over the hills, where the man pointed.

The village was teeming with people, who looked much like they were building a great wooden wall. They, like the old man, immediately rushed the conclusion of the three half-demons being sent to kill them, but with pafication from both Sango and Miroku, they were finally able to accept the idea of demons helping them, if only as a way to get rid of the terrifying demon.

"So, when does this tiger demon usually come?" Rubi asked the man that looked like he was in charge of the building of the wall.

"'Bout sunset," he replied gruffly.

"Hmm," she said, dipping her head to him. "We'll make sure to be ready by then."

When a fiery red and gold sunset came, a huge tiger demon came with it. As tall as any demon's true form, it's huge striped paws made craters in the soft earth as it lumbered towards the village. The village people immediately started screaming and throwing dull spears.

"No! Stay back and do nothing!" Rubi yelled, one hand held back in a warning gesture.

Sango leaped onto Kirara's back and the pair flew up into the flaming sky. She flung her giant boomerang at the huge cat, and it opened it's mouth. Golden fire burst out, propelling the demon slayer's weapon in the other direction. Sango just managed to get a hold on it as it was flung back at her.

Inuyasha and Daichia attacked next, but the golden fire kept them at bay, and singed their clothes.

"Rubi!" Daichia called, "You're immune to fire's heat, correct? Then you try!"

"Okay, fine by me!" the fire youkai said as she jumped towards the demon with her staff held in front of her body. The fire was breathed at her as well, and burning pain was felt in both her legs.

"I'm not immune to whatever this is!" Rubi yelled as she backflipped back onto the ground. Her legs still hurt slightly, but the demon blood within her gave her new strength. _But if I get hit with that fire a few more times, I'll definitly be out of comission._

"Hey!" Miroku said suddenly, "What's that imbedded in it's forehead?"

Rubi looked up, and could see a glint of purple with her demonic eyesight. "A shikon shard!"

Inuyasha grinned. "Huh, so that's where you've been getting all your power! I'll just have to take it from you!"

He leaped into the air, using the Tetsusaiga as a shield from the fire, and landed on the demon's forehead. It tossed and turned it's head, but the hanyou held on tight, and managed to scrape the jewel shard out with his claws. The sparkling crystal shard spiraled out of his grasp and down to earth. Rubi raced to where it was about to land and caught the shard, opening her hand and examining the small piece of the shikon jewel.

_This… this jewel is so powerful. Even a shard this small could be used to make me a full-blooded demon. Maybe, just maybe I could-_

"I'll be taking that."

Inuyasha had come up behind her and snatched the jewel out of her hand. Rubi shook her head slightly, as if clearing it.

"Yeah… yeah, you take it."

"Hmm. Let's get going then!" Sango started walking out of the village.

The rest of the group followed her lead, with the villagers yells of thanks echoing after them.

**- End**


	4. Hot Spring Discussions

Ergh, it's short. Whatever, at least I posted it!! ^^ Yes, I'm finally on the computer again, and will be updating frequently! Yay!

Oh, and note: Me and my friend are making a manga of this story (the complete Until Forever Ends series!) So if you're interested in reading it, it can be found on my deviantart gallery. You can find the link in my profile!!

-----------------------------------------------

"**I had so many dreams about you and me,**

**Happy endings, now I know,**

**That I'm not your princess,**

**This ain't a fairytale,**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,**

**Lead her up the stairwell,**

**This ain't Hollywood,**

**This is a small town,**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around…"**

"**White Horse," Taylor Swift**

**~ Hot Spring Discussions ~**

"Are you sure Miroku won't give into his desires and follow us?" Rubi asked as she, Daichia and Sango climbed over mossy rocks on the way to a hot spring. Inuyasha had smelled its mineral water earlier that day, and now the three girls, sore and dirty from travelling, were heading for a nice long bath. Rubi remembered doing this exact thing with Rin for nearly three years. A small smile found its way onto Rubi's face.

"Oh, he wouldn't dare," Sango muttered darkly.

According to the earth demoness and demon slayer, the monk had a history of stalking women in hot springs.

Daichia giggled. "Yeah, because he _knows _the consequences! Although we do have a new female member of the group…" she trailed off thoughtfully.

Sango let out a "Hmmph!" as the group of three reached the springs.

A central pool with a number of smaller pools surrounding it was the sight that greeted them. From what she could make out with her demonic eyesight, Rubi guessed that there were a number of rocks hidden underwater that would make great places to sit. A layer of steam was rising from the water, adding to the relaxing feel.

"Doesn't this just look heavenly?" Daichia exclaimed, throwing her cloth towel down and starting to untie her light green obi. The other two quickly followed suit, and soon all three females were sitting on rocks in the spring, the water level up to their chests.

"Mmm…" Rubi sighed as she leaned back against the edge of the pool. "I love warm water."

"Hey," Daichia interjected, "What does this feel like to you, since fire youkais can't feel heat?"

"It's true we can't feel burning or any other heat-and-pain related sensations," Rubi murmured, eyes closed, "but this just feels nice… really nice."

Daichia nodded, and all three closed their eyes and sat, soaking up the heat of the water. They had minimal conversations, most about quite trivial things. At least until they all heard a twig snap in the bushes behind them.

Rubi jumped and Daichia took a sniff of the air. "Hmm… can't distinguish who it is… but the scent is definitely human."

"I don't need a scent to know who," Sango said as she stood up and grabbed her towel in one fluid motion. The two demonesses also snatched up their towels, just to be on the safe side.

Sango, towel wrapped around her body securely, walked into the bushes, and returned dragging a very sheepish-looking monk by the ear. He straightened up as best he could, adjusted his robe and gave the three girls an angelic grin, one that Rubi was quite sure the other two had seen many times before.

"Miroku…" a fiery-eyed Sango trailed off.

"Sango, please, I-"

A slap was heard throughout the forest. The demon slayer snatched up her clothes and stalked into the surrounding forest. Miroku tried following.

"Sango, I-"

"NO!" came the yelled reply.

Miroku turned his gaze on Rubi and Daichia.

"Ladies, a little help please?"

Daichia shook her head. "You got yourself into this one."

Miroku shot them one last pleading glance, and then ran off in pursuit of Sango.

Rubi turned to Daichia. "Does this happen often?"

"Yep."

"But why is Sango so mad? Isn't she just being a little over reactive?"

Daichia stared at Rubi for awhile, then replied,

"Let's see if you can figure it out. But I have to say- males can be such idiots."

Rubi smiled grimly. "Yes, almost any woman can relate to that."

The two demonesses dressed and walked back to the camp in silence.

The next day, Daichia approached everybody with the idea of collecting more herbs for meals and healing, since spring was only a fortnight away. Sango immediately agreed, wanting to get as far away from the lechorous monk as possible. Shippo volunteered as well, and small group of three set off, dragging Inuyasha along for the sole purpose of his amazing nose.

Miroku opted to stay behind since he was still nursing his woman-inflicted injuries, and Rubi didn't particularly want to be surrounded by lots of people at the moment. When it was just the two of them sitting in the clearing, Miroku said,

"Can I ask you something?"

Rubi looked at him, and then returned to prodding the fire with one bare finger. "Sure, I guess."

"What do you think Sango thinks of me?"

The fire demoness grinned. "That you're a perverted fool…"

Miroku's face was a sea of worry.

"But…" she continued, "Deep down, I'm quite sure she has feelings for you. Most likely even loves you."

He was shocked. "No, the first was probably the most likely, Rubi-chan. Did you see the way she yelled at me yesterday?"

Rubi closed her eyes and gave a weak smile, one of console and sympathy; because she knew more on this subject then she let on.

"Miroku- there are many types of love. The stereotypical type, the one you hear about in fairytales. And then… when you hate someone _so_ much that you can't even stand it, and… and-" tears came to her eyes, "and one of the reasons you hate them so much is because, even after everything they've done…" Rubi's voice faded to a whisper, "you can't help but love them anyways."

Right then, Miroku understood. "This has happened to you, Rubi… right?"

She nodded. A lone tear slid down her cheek.

"And you still love him… even after everything he's done to you?"

Rubi looked at him with tear-filled violet eyes.

"I… I don't know," she said in a strangled voice, though her face gave the answer for her.

"Even though he is… Sesshomaru, I think even he will come to his senses. He is prejudiced against half-demons, but with a pretty one just devoted to him… all I can say is that he's an absolute idiot."

Rubi laughed darkly. "Pretty? Ha, I wish. But… do you really think… he will?" Her eyes, dull and bare for so long, held just a single spark of hope. Just one… but it was there.

"Yes, Rubi-chan, I think so."

"Hmmph!" She dismissed it with a slight wave of her hand, but as she fell silent, Miroku saw the spark in her eyes light and start a small fire. He had given her one thing- hope.

"But," she said, drying her tears with the sleeve of her travelling outfit, "I think that you should convince Sango to give you a chance. She'll be more willing then you think."

"Rubi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you," she replied, giving Miroku the first true smile he had ever seen on her face.

For the next few days, the sun shone more frequently, another sign of the approaching spring. Rubi had cheered up quite a bit for reasons only Miroku seemed to know, and appeared as though she was finally moving on with her life. Daichia and Inuyasha were almost inseparable now, since mating season was coming up in less then two weeks. And something undetectable had passed between Miroku and Sango, something that made them smile slightly whenever one was near the other. The only dark lining on the silver cloud was for Rubi, who was feeling very much like the odd one out. But she still had Miroku's words, and she clung to them like a drowning person to a lifeboat.

The group was travelling steadily to a small demon town, where Inuyasha, Daichia, Rubi and Shippo would stay for a few weeks, while Miroku and Sango travelled onward, and then stayed at a human village close by.

The rhythmic pattern of feet hitting the ground was broken when Inuyasha dropped onto all fours and started sniffing the ground. Daichia stopped walking and kneeled beside him.

"What do you smell, Inuyasha-kun?"

"A scent-" his voice stopped as a surprised look plastered itself on his face. The expression was gone as soon as it came, though, and he resumed talking. "I think I lost it. Maybe me and Miroku should scout ahead, just in case?"

Daichia nodded. "Yes, good idea. We'll all stay here and wait for you."

The inuyoukai nodded, and the two men ran off into the dense forest while the females and Shippo set up a temporary camp.

"Hey, what about staying in this grove of trees? It's not that thick… I think there's a big clearing not that far away, on the other side!" Rubi said, gesturing to a clump of trees beside the path.

"Yeah, sounds good!" Sango agreed, and they made their way towards it.

Inuyasha and Miroku ran ahead though the grove of trees, and out into a spacious clearing. Long, green grass swayed in a gentle breeze.

The two had only walked a few paces when Inuyasha froze, sniffing the air. And both of their heads snapped to the side, fast as lightning, when they heard a rustle in the bushes on the other side of the clearing.

**- End**


	5. Somebody For Me

... epic chapter alert! Now you'll see why I put the story under the "romance" genre...

Also, I'm very sorry but I won't be updating for about three weeks, because I'm taking a trip to Egypt. But while I'm there I'll be writing, so it's not a hiatus or anything! So just bear with me, and I'll be posting again soon!

Note: I'm making a manga of this story, starting with Book One! Check it out on my deviantart profile! (The link is in my profile!)

And a huge thanks once again to everyone who takes the time to review! And even just read it!! THANKYOU!!!

-----------------------

"**Nobody wants to be the last one there,**

**Everyone wants to feel like someone cares,**

**Someone to love, with my life in their hands,**

**There's got to be somebody for me like that,**

**Nobody wants to do it on their own,**

**Everyone wants to know they're not alone,**

**Somebody else that feels the same somewhere,**

**There's got to be somebody for me out there…"**

"**Gotta Be Somebody," Nickelback**

**~ Somebody for Me ~**

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Miroku commanded. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

A dark shape formed in the shadows.

"As foolish as ever, Inuyasha, letting others sneak behind you. And you call yourself an inuyoukai."

Inuyasha could now give name to the scent.

"Sesshomaru!"

"I am amazed that you even remembered a scent, little brother."

The half-demon bent his knees and braced his sword in front of him. "I'll make you eat your words, Sesshomaru! Fight me, and I'll beat your butt!"

The white-clad youkai let out an "Hmmph!", and Inuyasha could sense something… different about him, urgency, but he couldn't put his finger on it. All he wanted was to make his brother pay for everything he had done to him, plus the added offenses to Rubi.

"I have such time for your immature games. Unlike you, I have important things to do with my life."

He made to walk away.

"Hey, come back here! Are you forfeiting? Are you _scared _to fight me, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha taunted. Anything to make him stay and fight.

"As you wish, foolish half-breed," a very angry Sesshomaru hissed, drawing Tokijin. "This fight will be your last!"

"Inuyasha, think this through!" Miroku called. "Shouldn't we be-?"

"Shut up, Miroku! This is one battle I _have _to fight!"

The look in Inuyasha's eyes was the only thing that kept the monk silent.

The loud ring of swords clashing filled the clearing.

The two brothers were face-to-face, and both of their expressions were what could only be described as hatred.

"You're going down, Sesshomaru! Wind Scar!"

Bright, blinding, deadly light shot towards the Lord of the Western Lands, but Tokijin cut through the blast like it was butter, and soon Sesshomaru had jumped high in the air, and was flying at Inuyasha from above.

"Wha-?" he stuttered, and only just parried the blow.

Sesshomaru back flipped and landed a few meters away.

"Hmm… you are weakening. You will not be able to withstand my power much longer."

He swung Tokijin in an arc in front of him, and the mere pressure radiating off the silver blade was enough to push the hanyou back. Inuyasha barely dodged the attack.

But then he ran at his older brother, memories giving his feet wings. Tetsusaiga was so close, so close to slicing Sesshomaru's head off…

And the sword then came flying out of Inuyasha's hand. It flew up in an arc across the sky, and then planted itself firmly in the ground, far out of reach. There was a flash of light as is transformed back into a small, rusty blade.

Next thing he knew, Inuyasha was kneeling on the ground, and Sesshomaru's blade tip was positioned at his exposed throat. The half-demon could see no escape this time. Would Sesshomaru stay true to his words?

"A question, Inuyasha, before you meet your end. Would you happen to know the whereabouts of a kasai youkai by the name of Rubi Tamasho?"

Inuyasha stared. _What in the name of…?_

And he said the first thing that came to mind.

"You idiot, she's travelling with us!"

The sound of birds chirping quietly was the only noise that the group settled in the tree grove could distinguish from the ever-present silence. It was when this silence became much too long; however, that Daichia suddenly stood up and made to leave. Rubi who had been leaning against a huge, ancient tree with her travelling bag still slung over her shoulder, looked up, startled.

"Where are you going?"

"They've been too long. I think something's up."

Sango got to her feet as well, from where she'd been polishing her boomerang bone.

"Yes, I agree. Let's go, Kirara!"

Daichia started running, following the scent of Inuyasha and Miroku. Rubi pushed off the tree and followed her, with Sango riding Kirara hot on their heels.

Trees, leaves and bushes flew by in a wave of different hues of green. As Rubi ran, putting one foot in front of the other with barely any sound, a sense of foreboding quickly grew in the back of her mind. _Is this a battle that I'm sensing? _The only was to answer that query was to run on ahead.

"Hey, we're almost at the clearing-" Daichia yelled over her shoulder. She was about fifteen paces in front of the other two. But as she reached the area where the trees thinned, the earth demoness's words cut off suddenly, as her concentration was caught by the scene in front of her.

"What is it?" Rubi questioned softly, scared of what her friend had seen. But when Daichia turned to face her and Sango, there were two emotions struggling to make themselves known on her face- fear and agitation.

"Nothing!" she said quickly, only meeting Rubi's eyes for a second before shifting her gaze to Sango. But the fire youkai had sensed Daichia's feelings in her face and scent, and had a funny feeling that at least one of the emotions was linked to her. So she pressed on.

"Daichia, whatever it is, it's not _nothing._ I'm not stupid!"

The other demoness kept blocking the way.

"No, seriously Rubi, I'm not ly-"

"Let me pass!"

Rubi shouldered her way past Daichia, into the cover of the last fringe of trees. The earth youkai's feeble protests faded into the background.

And Rubi's world was turned upside down.

No. It couldn't be. She wouldn't, _couldn't _believe it. Not him. Not here. But everything her common sense was telling her definitely wasn't a lie. His silky, beautiful silver hair blowing in the soft breeze. His sweet, familiar scent flooding her nostrils. His huge demonic aura pushing against her own.

Sesshomaru.

She could very faintly hear Sango and Daichia calling her name, but it was like her friends were talking to a different person, a stranger. In all her life, she would've never thought she would see him again. But at this moment, Rubi also realized that fantasy had been incredibly stupid. He was the Lord of the West. Lord of the land she called home.

Rubi didn't have a clue what possessed her to walk forwards, but she did. Out of the cover of the trees and straight into the blaring sunlight of an early spring day.

She barely registered that Inuyasha was being held at sword point. Nor did she see when Sesshomaru, catching sight of her, dropped the hand that held his sword to his waist. The only sounds in the clearing were that of Inuyasha making his quick escape, back to where Miroku, Sango, Daichia and Shippo stood waiting by the trees.

His face was exactly like she remembered it. Perfect, in every way.

Anger rose inside Rubi. All she could imagine herself doing at that moment was smacking his perfect face into a million pieces. The fire demoness set her feet towards the Lord of the West; mind a blank pool of rage, feeling every bit the breed of demon she was supposed to be. She wanted to smash him, burn him, punch him, break him- at the very least make him pay for every once of pain he had ever caused her.

Finally she stood not one pace away from him. Rubi wasn't aware of anyone's presence. Even though all eyes were on her, it could've been just her and Sesshomaru alone in the clearing for all she cared. The demoness brought her hand up swiftly, then swung it down- with the full intention of striking the Demon Lord hard across the face- when another larger hand came up to meet her wrist, and the loud slap of flesh on flesh rang throughout the silent clearing.

Memories flooded her mind and threatened to sweep her off her feet. This same hand had picked her up when she fell asleep in the flowers, grabbed her when the Wind Scar hit them both, guided her when they danced at the Ball of Powers, lifted her face and comforted her when her village was massacred-

As she fought this internal battle, Rubi was unaware of the outside world. So unaware that she didn't notice a very familiar little human girl sneaking up beside her. She didn't notice a certain imp having a silent fit in the background. The only time Rubi ever had the slightest notion that someone was behind her was when two small hands set themselves on the small of her back and pushed, not that hard, but enough that it caught the demoness off guard and sent her falling forwards, right into Sesshomaru's arms…

And somehow, impossibly, his lips were suddenly pressing hard against her own.

_Oh my god, this can't be happening! _one part of her screamed. But her heart, her soul and her very being recognized that this was what she had truly wanted all along. She felt him release his grip on her wrist, and wrap his arm around her waist. Tokijin fell to the ground with a soft thump, and the hand that held it was placed gently on the back of her head, tilting it up to meet his. Rubi's hands, now free, dropped her fire-staff and rose to wrap around Sesshomaru's shoulders. He pressed her closer, mindful of the deadly spikes adorning his breastplate.

"You impudent child! I cannot believe what you've done to our Lord!" Jaken screamed at the top of his lungs, waving his staff wildly at Rin. She glanced quickly upwards at the two adults, and then shrugged her shoulders with an angelic smile. "Well, Master Jaken… they seem to like it!"

As their bodies melted together as one, Rubi knew that this was where she was meant to be, and she would've been completely fine if this moment had never ended. But all too soon their embrace was broken, and Sesshomaru stepped around her and forwards without meeting her gaze. Rubi wasn't that concerned. That passionate kiss was definitely not a figment of her imagination.

A tight squeeze to her upper leg snapped her back into reality. The girl she loved as a little sister was hugging her leg.

"Rubi-chan, I was so worried about you!"

"You sound like my mother!"

They both giggled. The huge weight that had been crushing Rubi for a month was finally lifted, for good.

"Oh, and Rin-chan?"

She turned her face upwards.

"I believe I owe you… a thank you."

The girl put her hands behind her back and bowed.

"Oh it was nothing, Rubi-sama…" but when she looked up again, there was that same devious glint in her chocolate eyes that Rubi knew so well, after three years of living with it.

"Rubi will now be travelling with me."

Inuyasha stepped forwards. "I don't know if I can trust you with her…" he narrowed his eyes.

The fear was completely gone from the faces of Miroku, Sango, Daichia, Inuyasha and Shippo. Rubi was quite sure that it had something to do with him kissing her only moments before.

Daichia stepped forwards as well. "Let her go, Inuyasha. I think Rubi-chan's place is no longer with us." And even after everything Sesshomaru had done to them, she still flashed him one of her trademark, bright smiles.

"Oh, and Rubi…" the earth demoness continued, walking up and placing one hand on the shoulder of one of her best friends, "if you can't get someone out of your head, it usually means they're supposed to be there." The two demonesses smiled at each other.

"Come," said Sesshomaru's deep voice, and his warm hand grabbed hers and led her away, at a walking pace. Rubi's heart was near to bursting with joy from what this encounter could mean, but a wave of sadness swept over her as she waved goodbye to the people she had come to call her friends over the past month. Would she ever see them again? Something in the back of her mind told her she would.

Rin's absent-minded humming was the only thing that was heard as the group walked along the dirt path. It finally dawned on Rubi that she was walking hand-in-hand with Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, and then she felt more like running up ahead and skipping along with Rin.

Suddenly, the silence was too much for the kasai youkai. She looked up at Sesshomaru, who had his head turned slightly away from her.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama…" she said rather lamely.

"Rubi…" and he turned his face towards her. Rubi was at even more a loss of words from his expression. It wasn't that much different from his usual one in many ways- eyebrows slightly arched, a half-smile- but it was what shone out of his golden eyes that truly convinced Rubi that he was sorry for what he had said to her, and actually loved her. It took her breath away.

And it left her completely breathless when he took her wrists in his strong grasp, spun her to face him and started to kiss her again.

"Rin, may you pay for every crime you ever committed, you good-for-nothing brat!"

She twirled once, picked a purple flower from the side of the path and resumed skipping.

"Whatever did I do, Master Jaken?"

"You… you-" Jaken started to get flustered, "you destroyed our Lord Sesshomaru… you- look!" and he gestured wildly backwards, as if he couldn't bear to look at them. Rin took one quick glance back and giggled slightly.

"No, I definitely did them a favour. Toodles!" and she ran on ahead.

Jaken trudged on, promising himself to never look back, for he might then get his eyes burned out by Sesshomaru's poison whip. He closed his huge yellow eyes and sighed.

"Why has the world gone completely insane today?"

**- End**


	6. To the Palace

Ohmigod, and pigs fly! I got the next chapter posted, yay! I am so sorry for the really long wait. I hope you can still remember what has been happening! I was in Egypt, then had to get caught up in everything... I promise chapter 22 won't be this long of a wait! And thanks SO much to you guys for bearing with me! You are one of the reasons why I write!

Just some fluff this time, to balance with the epicness of the last chapter XD.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Too bad for me :P.

-----------------------------

_"I had no idea I had that effect on you..." he murmured, sounding if he was in pain._

_"It won't happen again," Rubi said confidently, reaching out and placing one hand on his shoulder carefully._

_"It should have never happened once." _

**~ To the Palace ~**

"Mmm…" a half-asleep Rubi murmured as sunlight shone in rays down upon her face, waking her from sleep. It was too bad that she had waked. What a pleasant dream she had been having…

As her violet eyes adjusted to the soft rays of sun, the fire youkai thought that, instead of letting Daichia do all the work, she would prepare breakfast today. It meant getting out of bed early, but at least it would make her useful, instead of just "moping around all day" like Inuyasha called it. As she rose from her blankets and straightened her rumpled yukata, her groggy self faintly registered that it was warmer than usual in her bed. But Rubi was quite certain that that fact was a direct result of the sun beating down upon her bedding. She was much too lazy to check, though, or even care that much.

The demoness started walking to where she was quite sure the herbs were stored. And immediately was dragged back down to the ground again.

Something had shot out of her bed and grabbed her ankle. _A demon, in my bed? _she thought, now almost fully awake. But from what she could tell, the grip felt very human-like…

"Now what are you doing, Rubi?" Sesshomaru asked in an almost teasing manner. One of his slim eyebrows rose questioningly.

And the memories of yesterday came rushing back.

Rubi crawled back under the blanket with a blush and a small laugh. "Heh, I kind of forgot…"

He closed his eyes and nodded. He looked so peaceful, lying sideways underneath the blanket, the sun making his silver hair shine.

All peace was shattered when a human cannonball came flying at them and landed on Sesshomaru's mokomoko. Rin put her face close to both the demon's ears and yelled,

"Good morning Rubi-chan and Sesshomaru-sama!" quite loudly.

Rubi stuck out her tongue playfully. "And who gave you the right to disturb us?"

"Well… I'm hungry!"

The fire youkai glanced at Sesshomaru. "I guess I'll have to get her something to eat, then."

He stared at her with his amber eyes and muttered something that sounded like "Troublesome human."

As Rubi stood up once again, Rin turned to the Demon Lord.

"Just 'cause Rubi's back now, doesn't mean you can have her all to yourself!" She smiled playfully as she spoke, though.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows as Rin led Rubi off into the woods.

A gentle breeze had picked up a bit later in the morning, but it was not welcomed by Rubi, who was much happier with the warm heat of the past few days. As the group walked down the forest path, leaves swirling around them, Rubi was struck by the sudden notion that, for all the three years that she had travelled with Sesshomaru, she had never really known where they were walking _to. _She was feeling more comfortable with him now, so she asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

They heard Jaken, who was stumbling along a few paces behind, start muttering, "The nerve! Just because he showed her affection once, the half-breed now thinks she has the right to ask-" the imp was silenced with a swift kick to the head by Sesshomaru.

"We are setting our path… for the Western Palace."

Rubi's eyes widened. "The Western what?"

"Do you not know? Each of the Lands has its own palace, near the central city. Did you think I was without home?"

"Well…" she stuttered, "Uh, no, I-"

Rin saved her from answering by running up beside them and saying,

"So you mean, Sesshomaru-sama, that you live in a huge castle that we've never seen?" Her brown eyes were wide with awe.

"You could say that."

"But since we've never been there, where will Rin and I stay?" Rubi asked. "Yes, there are likely many rooms, but are they all in use? And Rin," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "she's human. Isn't the palace full of demons?"

"I will be sure to find Rin a permanent room. And you, Rubi," he half-smiled, "will have a room next to mine."

The demoness smiled.

"And if any demon lays a finger on Rin, they will have me to answer to."

"Permanent room?"

He nodded. "I imagine we will be staying for a while."

For some unknown reason, Rubi could just barely sense a double meaning in that last statement.

The sun was just setting in a fiery lake of red when they cleared the last hill and a gigantic, beautiful palace constructed in the traditional Japanese style was laid out before them. Hundreds of rooms were connected to each other by bamboo walkways, the setting sun bathing them in a lovely auburn light. Thousands of smells assaulted Rubi's demon nose, the scents of food, perfumes, demonic animals for slaughter and more importantly many other demons. A gasp of awe escaped from the fire demoness's lips.

"Wow…" Rin trailed off beside her.

"I've never seen anything like it," Rubi added, finding her voice again.

"And the capital city is just miles southward," Sesshomaru continued. He stared off into the distant sunset, lost in thought.

"C'mon, I wanna go!" Rin's yell of excitement broke the silence as she ran down the hill, arms stretched out wide. She took a harmless tumble at the bottom of the hill and lay in the grass, giggling. Jaken, who was running at a fairly fast pace to keep up with her, didn't notice her fall until it was much too late. He tripped over her and fell face first into the ground, all the while muttering curses at the human girl. Sesshomaru and Rubi descended a bit more gracefully.

Suddenly, Rubi could hear a musical bell tolling from somewhere in the palace. The door, which was now just a few paces away, swung open.

"Shall we enter?" Sesshomaru asked, and when Rubi nodded he led her inside, Rin and Jaken close behind.

Right when Rubi set foot in the Western Palace, she started to have misgivings. What if the high-class demonesses didn't approve of her? She was sure they wouldn't, given her half-demon status. Some demons looked at hanyous as being even dirtier than humans, because of their mixed blood. All of a sudden, the palace didn't look as majestic as foreboding and ominous.

A huge entry hall was the sight that met her eyes. Beautiful lamps and potted plants decorated it. Tapestries adorned the walls, most with flowing script and inuyoukais smiting enemies. There was a huge painting on the opposite wall that was a portrait resembling Sesshomaru but with noticeable differences, and Rubi vowed to get a closer look later.

And the entry hall was far from empty. Demons and demonesses crowded the area, some wearing white and blue silk with a crescent moon on the chest. The fancily-clad ladies all fluttered fans over their faces. Murmurs ran through the crowd- "The Lord has come again!" or "Look, Sesshomaru-sama has arrived! And who's that lady with him? And the human?" Rubi kept her head up high and tried to walk as dignified as possible.

Sesshomaru led them down the complete distance of the hall, towards an ice youkai with bluish-white hair that, even when it was up in a high ponytail like now, fell to his waist. He was also dressed in blue and white kimono and hakama, and Rubi was now quite certain it was the servant's uniform.

"I want two rooms prepared in the finest quality. One will border on my own." The Demon Lord addressed his servant.

There was a murmur of "Yes, milord," and he disappeared down the hallway to the left at an alarming pace.

Rubi was led down countless hallways, past countless doors and even out into a few courtyard gardens. She knew Sesshomaru wasn't giving her a tour, but leading her somewhere specific. He moved at a much slower pace than usual, though, which was curious. The regal inuyoukai's regular stride was fast, with long, graceful steps. But today he moved in no great hurry, taking his time. It was great for the fire demoness, however, since it gave her time to take in her magnificent surroundings. Rin enjoyed it too, skipping and jumping and investigating every nook and cranny. Jaken plodded along at his usual gait, unfazed. It was clear that he had been here many times before.

When they finally stopped, it was in front of a beautifully carved sliding door surrounded by a small crowd of servants. Wooden flames licked the bottom of the door and a blood-red ruby the size of a fist was positioned in the center. There was no handle to be seen.

"Your room, milady," they said, bowing.

_Milady? _Rubi thought questioningly, but decided not to bring the matter up now, since she was much too tired and it may cause the servants discomfort.

Rubi couldn't find a way to open the door, and everybody was staring expectantly at her. To avoid making a complete fool of herself, she reached up and touched the ruby lightly, admiring it. To her surprise, the door slid open without a sound.

"It will open for you and whomever you wish to give entry to," Sesshomaru explained, seeing the question in her eyes. "You have time now to rest, and I wish to see you in my quarters in an hour and a half. A servant will show you the adjoining door. I leave you," he gave her a slight smile that turned his eyes to honey and disappeared down the hall. A young demoness servant spoke quietly to Rin and then started to lead her off. The human girl waved at Rubi before going, and the kasai youkai returned the gesture.

"Please come in, milady. Another maid will be here in to attend to you momentarily." Lastly, all the remaining servants performed a disappearing act and Rubi was left quite alone in a huge room fit for demon royalty.

The beautiful paintings, the elaborately embroidered sheet over a huge floor-level mattress bed, a richly carved wooden table with velvet cushions, fresh sakura blossoms in pottery vases everywhere she looked… and the most overwhelming detail was that it was all _hers._ What had she ever done to deserve all this?

A familiar scent drifted out from behind the patterned byobu screen, which she had earlier guessed bordered onto a garden. But it seemed she was mistaken. Rubi had often speculated, but never actually experienced it as a child. The only times she had known this type of scenery was when travelling with Sesshomaru.

The demoness raced over, threw open the screen and was greeted by the sight and smell of the ocean, made fiery by the very last rays of the setting sun. _My room is beside the ocean!_

Just as she was about to remove her shoes and run out past the garden and onto the pale sand, a knock came at the door. Rubi reluctantly turned back inside and called,

"Come in!"

A familiar face appeared behind the door.

"Mirza!"

"Rubi-sama! I'm so glad to see you again!" The butterfly demoness walked into the room with light, graceful steps. She wore the usual outfit of a servant and stopped a few paces away from Rubi, as was polite, but there was a sparkle of merriment in her blue eyes.

Rubi, however, was confused. "Why sama? If there is one thing I dislike, it is inequality, and it is definitely not deserved here. I've gone through it my whole life. When we last met, we were friends and equals!"

Mirza smiled, brushing one purple pigtail over her shoulder. "I thought you would say that. Last time, you were considered a servant too. Now, when you are romantically involved with Lord Sesshomaru-sama, you are nothing less than the unofficial Lady. And none of these are going to burden our friendship, I'm quite sure."

The fire demoness bowed her head slightly. _She's right, what I've wished for a long time is now finally happening, and I must take the good with the bad. But what's this "romantically involved"? I only kissed him a few times… but maybe others have not even done that…?_

"Now that I address you as a Lady, let us get you fit to be called one!" Mirza exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Rubi grinned and sat down on one of the violet cushions expectantly.

In just an hour, the two managed to transform Rubi as best they could from a dirty, travel-weary demoness to a high lady of the court. A three-layer red silk kimono was draped over her body and tied with a cherry blossom printed obi that trailed on the ground. Her tied straw sandals were replaced by wooden geta over snow-white socks. Rubi's hair was piled up in an extravagant bun, and many hair decorations were pushed into it. Finally, the butterfly demoness pressed a fan decorated with flames into Rubi's hand.

"Go see your love now," Mirza said with a teasing expression on her face.

Rubi blushed. "He's not- well, he is- um…"

"And count yourself a very lucky demoness," Mirza finished, "many others would kill to be in your place."

"Yes… they would," said Rubi softly, thinking of Monira. When she looked back up, the other demoness was gone.

And then she remembered Sesshomaru. And the fact that no one had shown her the door yet.

Rubi looked around, frantic. _Damn, he's probably expecting me by now…_

But by process of elimination, she was able to guess which door it would be. There was only three, the hallway one, the garden one, and… Sesshomaru's. She hurried to that door and was quite taken aback when it slid open at her touch, when she was about to knock.

As the fire youkai stepped in, she knew that she had chanced upon the room that was more elaborate than her's, if only slightly. The scrolls on the wall were amazing, with pictures of battles, the same demon as in the entranceway, Sesshomaru himself and… one of her? Before she could help herself, she whispered "Where did he get _that?_"

"That?" came a voice that sent lovely tingles up and down her spine. Sesshomaru walked into view. He had taken his black armour off, but other than that, he seemed the same as when he left her. As he took in her new appearance, his golden orbs seemed to shine brighter.

"I found it in your village, when it was sieged. This Sesshomaru went down after you were unconscious, to see if there was anything worth salvaging. I intended to give it to you, but I decided it complimented my own quarters." He smirked at her. Rubi couldn't help but raise her eyebrows.

"There is a reason why I called you so soon after we arrived. I hope you do not mind?"

Rubi looked at him with a face full of love. "I'd most likely have come anyways. I want to be with you, Sesshomaru." He looked at her and nodded, and Rubi realized something. Yes, he loved her, but he wasn't fully letting her past his shield of ice he had constructed around himself all these centuries. It would take more than a kiss to break it. Rubi felt like she had been physically wounded, but she also vowed to undertake that challenge. She wouldn't let him live a solitary life. No one deserved that.

"I would like to hear what you experienced with my brother and his group. And Rubi," his voice went softer, "spare me no details. What this Sesshomaru did was wrong. To be honest, I need to know what pain I put you through." _I do not sleep easy not knowing, _he added in his head.

Rubi thought. _Should I tell him about my attempt to end my own life? _She didn't want to put him through more pain, but she knew it was wrong to hide things from her love. So she launched into the entire story. A maid came in halfway to bring them tea, but it went untouched until Rubi was finished.

When she finally ended, she looked at Sesshomaru and barely held back a gasp. For the first time, she saw fear in his eyes. Never in battle had he been scared, or at least showed it. But now, thinking of how the demoness in front of him's life could have been extinguished so easily if Daichia and Sango had not been passing at that exact moment, Sesshomaru's eyes were glazed in fear. He then put his head in his hands, a gesture you would hardly ever find him doing.

"I had no idea I had that effect on you..." he murmured, sounding if he was in pain.

"It won't happen again," Rubi said confidently, reaching out and placing one hand on his shoulder carefully.

"It should have never happened once," Sesshomaru said forcefully. "I was blinded by my own foolishness."

"But it is in the past now." Rubi put her face close to his. "Let us forget it."

He looked up at her, and used a clawed finger to brush away the hair covering her face. "Yes, let us," he whispered. The inuyoukai kissed her gently and pulled her closer to his body. No one disturbed them, and they stayed like that for a long time.


	7. Never Would've Thought

Ooooh, I like this one! I'm getting faster at updates! ^^ Chapter 23 will be a real plot-turner, I promise!

And remember, there is a manga of this story being drawn by me, and you can find it on my DeviantART profile (the link is in my bio.)

Disclaimer: Rubi 'n plot (c) me. Sesshomaru, Naraku-the-spider-face and all other things (c) RT.

_Sesshomaru used one clawed hand to tilt Rubi's head up so that they could look each other in the eyes. His face took on a sad, beautiful look, his eyes transformed into endless depths of pure gold. _Had the shield of ice finally melted…?

**~ Never Would've Thought ~**

Both butterflies and cherry blossoms swirled in the sky, and Rubi had some difficulty trying to figure out which was which. The many trees around the Western Palace were in full bloom. In some spots, the ground was completely covered by a light pink carpet. The soft breeze caused her kimono, which was the same colour as the blossom-covered ground surrounding her, to sway and swirl around her feet. From her vantage point on a small cliff overlooking the gardens and then the wide blue ocean, the world seemed a beautiful place.

"Rubi-chan, look here!"

Rin was playing a game of tag with the sakura blossoms, and had seemed to find something of interest. She had stopped twirling and was standing at the edge of the forest bordering the gardens. Shadows threw her pale face and bright orange and white kimono into darkness.

"Rin, I'm not sure you should-" but her words were wasted, for the minute the demoness had started forward, the human girl had run off into the black forest.

"Oh, what have I now? Why must I be burdened with the most inquisitive and curious girl I've ever met?" Rubi growled under her breath, but ran into the forest as fast as she could. She would never let her Rin come to any harm.

Rubi had got no further than the edge of the forest when she knew that she would never be able to run quickly enough, dressed as she was. The youkai kicked off her geta without a second thought. But she took a long, sad look at her beautiful, expensive silk kimono Sesshomaru had given her this morning. Rubi squeezed her eyes shut as she completely ripped the bottom of the garment off, so it now only fell to her knees. She cringed as the silk fell to the ground around her feet.

The drumming of her bare feet hitting the ground was the only thing she heard as Rubi ran through the forest. _Damn, this girl has a knack for getting lost! _Rin's scent was her only guide, but it was an accurate one. She was gaining on the runaway human. Bird calls broke the pressing silence just as the fire demoness burst out of the forest and into a green clearing, complete with a small, crystal clear pond. Rin was sitting in the grass with her back to Rubi, picking a bouquet of flowers that grew nearby. The perfect picture of serenity. Rubi fixed her with a cross grin, although even she was starting to enjoy the place already.

"And why did you run off like that?"

"Oh… I don't know." Her voice sounded different, more high-pitched.

"Rin... what's wro-" her sentence ended in a shriek as the ground writhed and pitched underneath her feet. A terrible laugh invaded the clearing, turning her blood to ice. The clearing was suddenly dark, wrong, like the sun had been extinguished. Writhing, earthy tentacles shot up from the ground and latched themselves around Rubi's ankles, then wound themselves up her legs and even reached up to secure her waist. Rubi screamed the only thing that came to mind.

"SESSHOMARU!"

No answer came, and Rubi didn't expect one. The laughter came again, and a shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness.

"It was only matter of time, Rubi, until we crossed paths once more as a result of the life you have chosen." Naraku, the _real Naraku,_ stepped out of the dark forest. Rubi gasped, and felt her heart speed up. The imitation Rin disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"L-l-let…" Rubi managed to make her voice reflect how she wanted to be seen, not what she was actually feeling at the moment. "Let me go, Naraku! I haven't done anything to you!"

Naraku chuckled darkly. "Yes, I am quite aware that you haven't. But see, your _mate _has done differently."

"He's not my mate," Rubi said quietly, and her heart gave a painful twinge as she said those words. Anger followed close behind. _He knew that I wasn't Sesshomaru's mate! He taunted me into saying that!_

"Ah, I see he isn't. Is the almighty Lord Sesshomaru _scared _to take a mate, to bind himself to another that tightly? It was a grave mistake in that case, for if he had, he would be sensitive to your pain. But now, no one will hear your screams."

The vines tightened around her, and Rubi felt tears burning behind her eyelids. But she refused to cry in front of this monster, the one who was using her to get to her beloved Sesshomaru.

Naraku took slow steps towards her, deliberately emphasizing each movement. He stopped immediately in front of Rubi, holding his right hand just a few inches in front of her forehead. Dark purple miasma radiated out from his fingertips.

There was a slight disturbance in the air, and suddenly Rubi was torn from her bindings faster than she could comprehend and sailing through the air into the arms of another. As they collided with the ground, the air was knocked out of Rubi's lungs and her rescuer let out a soft moan of pain.

Sesshomaru was kneeling overtop of her, his face dripping crimson. A bright red gash stretched from his forehead to his cheek, cutting his crescent moon in half, and blood ran down his face. Droplets of crimson fell like tears and stained Rubi's kimono.

Rubi gasped as her breath returned to her. "Sesshomaru, what ha-"

"Sssh, not now," he breathed as he got to his feet. The inuyoukai wobbled a bit at first, but then stood steady. "This Sesshomaru has a score to settle."

_That blow was intended for me, _Rubi thought as she watched him walking towards Naraku as if he was on a regular stroll through the woods, knowing that she could do nothing to stop him. _If he hadn't sacrificed himself for me, my face would be even more disfigured than his. Oh, Sesshomaru…_

"I see you have come on a lucky whim, Lord Sesshomaru. Lucky for both me and Rubi, that is. Not so fortunate for yourself, though, because today will be your last day!" Naraku swung his arm out towards Sesshomaru, and demons appeared seemingly from nowhere and raced towards him. Blood blinded him for a second, but then he was able to dart out of the way faster than Rubi's eyes could follow. He dodged two more attacks that way, and then ripped Tokijin from its sheath.

"You will pay dearly for bringing Rubi into this, Naraku!" Sesshomaru spat. He slashed his sword through the air in a flash of blue rays, and Tokijin's deadly attack flew straight towards Naraku's chest.

"You will not be able to stop me that easily…" Naraku said as he raised a hand and thrust it forwards, right into the oncoming attack. The blue light hit an invisible barrier and flew back towards its instigator.

"Sesshomaru, watch out!"

Rubi had no idea if he heard her or not, but he thrust Tokijin into the ground a split second before his own attack engulfed him. The fire demoness saw her love getting pushed back, but even as it's power ceased, Sesshomaru fell to one knee, panting. Naraku started towards him, one step at a time.

"Naraku, you call that an attack?"

Rubi was standing up at the edge of the clearing, her hands on her hips. She would've joined the fight long ago; the fact that she was missing a weapon was the only thing that prevented her. But she saw that Sesshomaru was in danger and she could no longer stand by idly. Inside, Rubi was quite sure that every muscle in her body was tensed in fright, but she would readily give up her own life in exchange for her love's. Then fear gave in to anger, and a deadly fire flashed in Rubi's eyes.

She walked closer. "Holding people's loved ones hostage because you're too weak to come and face your true enemy yourself? Using such a sly and underhanded way to get to people? You call yourself a demon? I've seen toad demons with more power than _you._" The kasai youkai glared at him, defying him to say anything against her accusations.

"Know your place in the world, disgusting half-breed wench!" Naraku yelled and sent a huge burst of fatal miasma straight towards Rubi.

She screamed and shut her eyes instinctively, waiting for the final blow. A blue light surrounded her, shining through her eyelids. Sesshomaru had put up a barrier with Tokijin, once again saving her life.

_I thought I was going to die…_

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru whispered in a deadly quite voice, "go… to… _hell!"_

He lifted his arm up and swung his silver weapon down, and this time Naraku could not parry the blow. His body exploded into pieces, with only his head and long, black hair going unharmed.

"Fool… you know you cannot kill me until you discover the location of my heart. Yes, you won today, but you will not be as lucky next time…" and his head vanished into the air.

The clearing was silent as they both stood there, blood dripping slowly down Sesshomaru's face and staining his white kimono and hakama. Rubi's eyes met his and she smiled as she started walking towards him. "Sesshomaru, we-"

The fire demoness was encased in his strong arms before she had taken another step.

"No Rubi, this was not a victory and is not to be celebrated." The Demon Lord's voice stopped for a moment. _Did he just choke, _Rubi thought in wonder, _is he…?_

But when he looked up at her, his eyes were perfectly dry. "I have once again made a grave mistake. I was _so close _to losing you. If this Sesshomaru had not heard your scream… you would not be here in my arms right now." Sesshomaru used one clawed hand to tilt Rubi's head up so that they could look each other in the eyes. His face took on a sad, beautiful look, his eyes transformed into endless depths of pure gold. _Had the shield of ice finally melted…?_

"Rubi… this Sesshomaru," it sounded as though he was choking on his own words, "this Sesshomaru loves you."

Rubi had never thought he would be capable of uttering those words, and especially not when they had only know each other in this way for about a week. But he had.

"R… r-really?" she said, a bright smile slowly making it's way across her face.

Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow at her question. "You doubted it?" he said dryly.

"No, no, of course not! I just… ur-" she was silenced when his lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss.

When he pulled back to look at her again, Rubi murmured, "I love you too, Sesshomaru, and I always will." She took a piece of his hair in her hands and twisted it around one finger. "You're the most beautiful man I have ever met."

"Hmmph," he said as he closed his eyes. "Rubi… I have made a decision that cannot be delayed any longer. Come with me."

He took her by the hand and led her out of the dark forest and into the gardens, where the sun had set and the first rays of moonlight were just peeking out behind the horizen.


	8. Sesshomaru's Question

Awww, this chapter is so cute! The hopeless romantic in me has gotten out O.o I bet all you guys will have seen this coming since chapter 20. Or not. Oh well, hope you enjoy this and thanks again for reading so far!

Another thing - have a question about Until Forever Ends that you'd like answered? Review your question, and I'll answer them all by username in chapter 24!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyash. So there. .

------------------

_"You've got all that I need…_

_Looking at all or nothing, babe it's you and I,_

_With you I know that I'm good for something,_

_So let's go give it a try,_

_We've got our backs against the ocean,_

_It's just us against the world,_

_Looking at all or nothing, babe it's you and I…_

_All or nothing, babe it's you and I."_

_- "All or Nothing," Theory of a Deadman_

**~ Sesshomaru's Question ~**

Rubi sat herself on a stone bench as Sesshomaru had told her to do and waited. The early spring night was in full bloom, and rather cold too, for the fire demoness couldn't stop shivering. Her torn kimono didn't keep her warm at all. Sesshomaru's blood was also covering her, which Rubi found unnerving and just a bit wrong. If a passerby walked past her at the moment, the sight and scent of her would lead them to believe she had killed, or at least harmed, the one that she would gladly die for. She had asked numerous times if she could go back and change as they walked towards the gardens, but Sesshomaru had refused, and then disappeared, leaving the instructions to wait for him in the gardens. Rubi wrapped her arms around herself a little tighter.

Resembling a pale ghost, the Demon Lord floated over to her out of the darkness. His silver hair and kimono of white and the palest blue only enhanced the look, with the dark red gash across his face the only blemish on his perfect figure. No bloodstains or tears adorned his clothing, though, which made Rubi the slightest bit angry. _So he can change, and I can't?_

As he sat down beside her, Rubi remarked, "Oh, so the mighty Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have to stay in dirty clothes, but I do. I'm covered in your blood, you know, and it's scaring me somewhat."

"It was not necessary for you to change, but it would be shameful for one of my status to not."

"What?" Rubi exclaimed, "so it's not necessary for one of _my _position to?!" _I thought his days of being a jerk were over!_

Sesshomaru shook his head, his eyes widening when he saw she was getting angry. "No. Listen to me, you will see."

She leaned back against the bench, crossing her arms. _Fine, I will… wow, he looks unearthly with the moon as a backdrop…_

"This is your last chance," Sesshomaru murmured, and Rubi could see sadness in his eyes.

"Last chance of what?"

He looked so solemn that Rubi wanted to hug him, comfort him in any way, but before she could act on her thoughts, he carried on. "There are many, many demons out there, Rubi. Ones that are much younger than this Sesshomaru. Ones that are your own age." He took a breath before continuing. "So I ask this. Would not you rather be with someone that is similar in age to yourself, who has not seen so much of this world and is better suited to living a life of relaxation and joy?"

_He's asking me if I want to leave him! _Rubi realized. _Would I really enjoy someone that's my age more? Would it make me feel more equal, and let me have more fun? _The turbulent thoughts swirled through her mind like an ocean in a storm. She then realized she had been quiet for a while and looked over at Sesshomaru. He hid his emotions well, behind that blank wall that was his face. But his eyes – Rubi could detect what he was feeling in that moment. Fear. And that is what made her make her final decision.

"Sesshomaru – maybe I would be well suited with someone my own age – but I'm even better suited to being with you. You're calm, controlled and seemingly perfect. I know that I'm loud, a bit emotional and I usually act on impulse alone, without any thought whatsoever." Rubi blushed. "But I think that's good. Whenever I get worked up, and am about to do something I'll regret, you can stop me. And I –" she thought for a second. "I can help you lighten up." Rubi smiled at the inuyoukai, and he raised his eyebrows before smiling a grimace-type smile back at her. It made Rubi giggle before continuing. "Love knows no bounds. A little thing like a few hundred years cannot stop it. Sesshomaru…" she leaned over placed her hand on his cheek, tracing the magenta markings there. To her, this moment was perfect, one that she would remember until forever ends. "My love for you is like a never-dying fire."

"Are you completely and utterly sure?" Sesshomaru whispered, drawing her even nearer and wrapping his arms around her body, and laying her head on his chest.

"Yes. Nothing you say would change my mind."

"Rubi…" he lifted her head up so that he could see her violet eyes, made almost black by moonlight. "Would you become my mate, and bear my pups?"

The garden was silent, mirroring the fire demoness. _I can't have heard right… he'd never ask me a question like that! He wants a pure blood child!_

"Sesshomaru… what did you just say? I don't think I heard properly." She blushed. _A demon, not hearing something? He must think I'm an idiot._

Sesshomaru realized she was so shocked she doubted her hearing abilities.

"Rubi, contrary to what you may think, I do not care about the blood purity of my heir anymore. I realized that fact at the same time that I realized Monira would have been a terrible choice for a mate. The only demoness I want to mother my heir is you. As I said, I…" he took a deep breath, "I love you, and from what you said to me, you love me just as much. Would you be this Sesshomaru's mate, Rubi Tamasho?"

"Oh my…" try as she might, Rubi still couldn't believe her ears. She had, she admitted, fantasized about becoming the inuyoukai lord's mate, and even dreamt about the children she would carry, but for that perfect play to quite suddenly become reality…? _Me, a mother? _She already knew that she would leap at the chance of becoming his mate, but was she really ready for a child of her own? It seemed only yesterday that she was a child herself, dancing in the pink cherry blossom rain. Now at twenty-two, many demonesses had already given birth, but was she ready to become one of them? Rubi also knew quite well what the act of mating entailed. Was she ready to give herself to another that fully?

The uncertainty in her eyes must have showed, for Sesshomaru started stroking her back lightly, fingers occasionally ghosting over pale moonlit skin that her torn kimono exposed. Would she agree? Was she ready for this? She may want to put it off a year or so. Sesshomaru doubted he could wait that long for an heir. The Western Council could come down on him too, which would spell disaster for his title and status.

Rubi laid her hand on his arm. "Do you think I would make a good mother?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. _So that's what she worried about._

"You have already proven yourself with Rin numerous times. And you would never be alone, for a parent is not a job for a single person."

"And…" her voice lowered to barely a whisper, "are you sure you would want a three-quarter demon child?"

"I banished any prejudice of your race when I stepped into that clearing."

Rubi wasn't completely sure he was telling the truth, since that sounded much too good to be true, but she wanted to believe his words nonetheless.

Her mind rewound to a moment that never happened almost four years ago. That next spring, at about this time, Murko would have asked her this same question. She would've agreed with a heavy heart, not wanting to disappoint her mother. Her first time wouldn't have been with someone she loved, and it would result in a child that she would most likely have to raise herself. Now, he was dead and the Lord of the Western Lands was asking that very same question instead and she loved him so much, the heat coursed through her veins each time she looked at him. The answer was suddenly crystal clear. Rubi thought back to her classes in the village, remembering the exact words she needed to use.

"I, Rubi Tamasho, do promise to become the mate of Sesshomaru…?" she trailed off hesitantly.

"My father's clan's name is Taisho."

"Sesshomaru Taisho, and bear and raise his child to the best of my abilities."

He looked at the fire youkai, impressed. "You know the traditional consent oath pre-mating?"

Rubi nodded. "My village was pretty traditional. The sensei's taught us them."

"Most demons do not use the consent oath anymore, only the actual binding words at the mating."

"Yes… those are necessary."

They sat in silence for a while, each's mind soaking up what just transpired.

"When will it be?" Rubi knew that mating season started in only a few days.

"I was thinking a week from now… we can wait, though." Rubi could sense that he would prefer as soon as possible.

"Oh no, that's fine. Sesshomaru…" the reality of it finally dawned on the kasai youkai, and her eyes shone as she flung herself into her mate-to-be's arms. At that moment he rose to his feet, lifting her up with him and supporting her as if she weighed no more than a feather. Rubi marveled at how light she was to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and put her face close to his. "We're going to have a child!"

He brought his lips to hers, putting all the things he couldn't yet say into his kiss. Rubi smiled as they broke apart. She understood.

The two youkai walked back from the gardens together. No words were spoken, but it was the type of silence that both were comfortable with. Sesshomaru wasn't exactly the wordy type, and Rubi honestly couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound idiotic when she ran it through her mind. As they walked up the stone stairway that led into the Western Palace, the fire demoness smiled at her mate-to-be. It wasn't a big, joyful grin, but rather an "I can't wait to experience what will happen next" smile. Sesshomaru inclined his head and let the corners of his mouth rise a little as well.

A servant passed by them as they walked down the hall, and Sesshomaru stopped suddenly to say something in a muted voice to him. A few seconds later, Mirza appeared from behind a rice paper screen as well. She dipped her head and smiled to Rubi, mouthing "Did anything interesting happen?" Rubi hesitated for a moment before tracing the shape of a crescent moon on her own forehead. A thunderous clang was heard throughout the hall when the butterfly demoness dropped the empty flowerpot she was carrying.

Sesshomaru whipped around to face her. "Are you no demon? Be careful!"

She blushed and picked it up, murmuring apologies. When his back was to her again she grinned, waving her hands frantically and then giving the fire demoness a thumbs-up. Rubi mouthed "Thanks!"

When they had finally arrived at the entrances to their quarters, the Demon Lord bent down and kissed her, slowing the moment that their lips broke apart. He tilted her chin up with his palm and whispered "Goodnight, my lady," before walking the few paces down to his own door.

A faint thought hit Rubi. "Sesshomaru… am I… am I going to become the Lady of the Western Lands?" she whispered in a shaky voice.

"I do not see a reason why you should not be." Without another sound, he disappeared.

"Oh…" she walked as slowly as her shocked mind could comprehend into her bedroom, and knelt down on a silk cushion in front of her mirror. Four years ago, when she looked into her bedroom mirror, Rubi knew that she was not the same person she was now. Her face had not changed at all physically, but there was a new depth to her violet eyes, one that both startled her and calmed her at the same time. Then she was a simple half demon, looking for a way to get out of an arranged mating. Now she was Rubi Tamasho, victor of battles, recipient of heartbreak, travelling companion and now the mate of Lord Sesshomaru… and the Lady of the Western Lands herself.


	9. Can't Help But Doubt

Long time no update... again . Sorry, I'll get off my butt and work on 25 now! And that's where the fun_ really_ begins... lol but I'm keeping this mildly PG-13, just so you know ;)

----------

"_Rubi, if you are afraid, we do not have to do this."_

_She turned her face to glance at him as quickly as was humanly possible and fixed him in her gaze. "No Sesshomaru, this is what I want, and I'm completely and utterly sure of it. I can't help but be a bit afraid at the prospect. But don't get me wrong when I say that I'm ready, because I am."_

**~ Can't Help But Doubt ~**

The room was dark, lit only by a few burning candles glowing softly like beacons. Rubi didn't know where she was, the only thought occupying her mind was the almost unbearable pain shooting from muscles in her lower stomach that she had never even known she had.

"Push, milady, push!" said a faceless figure, assuming the role of midwife. "Just a few more- you're doing splendid!"

_You heard what she said! _her mind screamed with painful determination, and put the very last of her strength into contracting those muscles just one more time.

There was a gasp heard from the midwife, and high-pitched wailing suddenly broke through the room's silence. Rubi felt the razor-sharp pain slowly fade into a dull ache with blissful relief. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling her purpose had been filled.

"Milady… you have a beautiful baby girl."

Her heart almost leaped out of her chest at those few words. "Really… can I…?"

"Of course," the midwife replied, and handed Rubi a bundle of purple silk. She struggled to move her body into a sitting position, and finally achieved her goal, ignoring the tendrils of pain shooting throughout her body.

"I'll bring in milord," she said and disappeared through the rice paper curtain.

_Sesshomaru… he'll be so pleased! _Rubi thought and the need to be with her mate only intensified.

The fire demoness waited to unwrap the bundle, for she wanted the first look at her newborn child to be shared with Sesshomaru. She heard footsteps on the wooden floor, and suddenly the dark figure of the inuyoukai loomed over her. His face was impassive as ever. _This can't be right… no, he's just in shock…_

"Let me see," was his only words to her, and Rubi obeyed, handing the child wrapped in cloth over to him, uneasiness creeping over her like a thick fog. Any moment now, his beautiful face would break into a smile, he'd laugh and congratulate her and kiss his daughter on the forehead…

"So it's a female."

Rubi nodded.

"And three-quarters demon."

She nodded again, not sure where this was going.

"That is…" he brushed the silk away from where his daughter's face would be and stroked it with one finger. _See, _Rubi's conscience told her, _he's fine, he's proud, a perfect father._

"That is absolutely _disgusting,_" Sesshomaru spat with venom. His claws glowed a vibrant neon green and before Rubi even had time to blink, Sesshomaru had whipped his claws in a circle and sliced their daughter in half. A spray of blood splattered across Rubi's face.

"NO!" she screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR DAUGHTER?" Tears ran in rivers down her pale cheeks. She extended her arm and tried desperately to rise to her feet, but the pain of recent childbirth disabled her and she fell back down in a heap, sobbing.

"I have no idea why I ever chose you as a mate. Monira exceeds you in every aspect, including bearing children. A filthy half-breed gives birth to filthy half-breed children. I do not know how I even could have stood mating with you, _wench._"

Rubi was breathless and choking, her tears sliding down her throat and making it impossible to breathe. Sesshomaru started towards her, stepping on the corpse of their dead daughter as he advanced. His poison dripped down his claws and onto her sleeping robe, melting it away wherever it landed.

"The world will be much better with you eradicated from it," he hissed viciously. "_Die, you worthless half-breed…"_

Rubi woke screaming, cold sweat running down her face and body, drenching her from head to toe. She gripped her silk bed sheets that she had somehow become tangled in; the texture reminding her of her baby's wrappings. _Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, _she repeated to herself frantically, trying desperately to slow her breathing and erratic heartbeat. _That will never happen in real life. _

There was a frantic knocking at the door. "Milady, are you hurt?"

"N… no, I'm fine," Rubi gasped, "come in."

The door flew open and hit hard against the wall, leaving a slight dent. A maid flew in and was kneeling beside her bed in no time at all, her face deathly pale and worried.

"Milady, you were screaming as though someone had run a knife right through you!"

Rubi blushed. Half the palace must have heard her scream, and most likely thought it was due to some little reason that they would have been able to deal with in a heartbeat.

"It was… a nightmare, nothing more."

"Are you sure, Rubi-sama?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Partially believing her, the maid stood and made her way back to the sliding door. "The lord is waiting outside for you, milady, and I think he is quite concerned. Please don't be too long!"

When she was alone once more, Rubi got to her feet and peeled the sweaty night robe off her body, quickly washing herself with warm soapy water. It helped chase the fear away slightly, but she was still scared and questioning herself. _Sesshomaru… he'd never do that, right? I asked, and he already confirmed he doesn't care… is that really true? But why would he lie if it isn't? And… what if our child is female? _

Her feelings swirled inside her as she quickly clothed herself in a plain red yukata and practically ran to the door, not even stopping to brush her hair. _He wouldn't… no, he couldn't! _

Rubi burst out of the door and ran straight into a warm, firm chest. His scent and demonic aura enveloped her, as did his arms, which snaked around her waist and held her firmly to him. Rubi started shaking again. "Sess… Sesshomaru…"

"Come," he whispered softly and picked her up. Rubi wrapped her legs around his waist for extra grip as he walked into her room and sat down on her bed, turning Rubi around so her back was against him. He reached around and took one of her small hands in his own larger, battle-worn ones. "Tell me what is bothering you, Rubi-chan."

"Just… it was just a nightmare. That's all," she said with wavering confidence, taking deep breaths to soothe her nerves. "I'm fine."

"You do not sound fine. What was the dream about?"

_Should I tell him? We are going to be mates, and should trust each other with anything._

"I-in the dream…" she lowered her voice and spoke softly, "I was giving birth to… our child." Suddenly, she had a feeling that he would be… she could hardly put her finger on it… _hurt _that she dreamt he would do such a thing. Or be angry. So she continued, "And right after, for no actual reason at all… the child died."

"Did you see what gender it was?"

"…No."

"That will never happen in reality," he assured her, moving her hand to rest on the hilt of Tenseiga, which was strapped to his waist as usual. Rubi understood what he was saying, but it didn't do anything to soothe her nerves, since it wasn't really what she was afraid of.

"Come on, let's go eat something," the fire youkai said suddenly, standing up with her hand still held by his. He copied her actions, and together they walked out of Rubi's room. As they made their way down the hall, Sesshomaru had a feeling she wasn't telling him everything.

"Rin-chan, I'd like to tell you something."

Rubi had come to the human girl's door as the last rays of sunlight turned the inside of the palace golden. Rin had greeted her with an excited squeak and hurriedly ushered the demoness inside her room. The two had hardly seen each other all day; for Rubi was busy being fitted for new kimonos and therefore entertaining Rin had fallen on the many maids' and servants' shoulders. Not that it wasn't an enjoyable job, just a bit tiring at times, even for youkai.

As Rubi looked around the spacious room, she was amazed that this space was even meant for a child. Many breakable decorations adorned it; flowers potted in china vases, intricate tapestries and statues and much more were placed or hung on the walls and tabletops. But Rubi had to admit Rin was getting older, at nine she wasn't quite as bouncy as at seven.

"So, Rubi-chan, what did you want to say to me?"

"Well, sit down first, it may take a while."

Rin plopped herself down on a silk cushion and leaned in closer, all ears.

"Do you remember that day, quite a few years ago, when you said that you wanted to "get those markings on my face?""

The human girl thought. "Yeah, also when you admitted you loved Lord Sesshomaru-sama and that you chased me around for almost an hour? I remember that!"

"Yes, those things too," Rubi grumbled. "To get to the point… well, it hasn't just been one year… but you were right."

"About… the _markings?"_ Rin squealed as she flung herself into the older female's arms. "You guys are… _mating?!?"_

The demoness nodded her head excitedly. _Oh gosh, I still act like a child myself. How can I do this?_

"I get a sibling!" Rin sprung up and danced around her room. If this was what a human child was like, she couldn't even imagine what her three-quarter demon child's energy level would be like. Rubi was yanked out of her thoughts by the human child's face appearing quite close to her own.

"So… when do I have to be out?" The devious smirk had returned once again.

"Rin-chan… exactly how much do you know about mating?"

"Oh, I don't know…" but her giggle and smirk was enough to say otherwise.

"Good god Rin, I don't know where you learn these things, but all I know is that it's not from me! Please don't mention anything of the sort to Sesshomaru, or you're as good as dead."

"Oh, so it's "Sesshomaru" now, is it?"

Rubi playfully glared at her. "One thing that you _do _need to learn is how to respect those older than you! Now, begone with you!"

"But Rubi-chan, won't you please play with me? I have had nothing to do all day!"

"Quite polite when you want something, eh?"

"Please!"

Rubi sighed. She really didn't have anything better to do. "I guess so. Just not anything too dirt-involved, okay?"

"Mm'kay, let's play tag!" and she dragged the fire youkai out of the room and into the gardens before she had time to say another word.

Silver moonshine shone down on the walkways of the Western Palace, illumanating two figures. The man with hair that resembled liquid moonshine glanced up at the sky, and saw that there was mere moments to go until midnight. He then shifted his gaze to the human woman beside him. Her raven black hair blew over her face in the slight breeze, and the moon glinted in her navy blue eyes. Without a doubt she was the most beautiful, ravishing being in this world or the next that he had ever laid eyes upon, even with her human scent. He couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around the fact that he had basically ignored her for the past three years, had not really even registered the fact that she was a woman. As silently as a cat he moved his body so that he stood behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. It was a position that they both had become quite familiar with this past week.

She jumped slightly then let out a short laugh. "Will you _please_ stop doing that Sesshomaru-kun! Especially when I'm human!"

He put his face behind her rounded ear. "What if I do not want to, love?"

Rubi snorted and muttered _it's always what you want,_ not knowing that her human voice couldn't go low enough for his demon ears to not hear.

Sesshomaru let the slience envelope them for a few more moments, and then breached the most pressing topic. "Rubi… you do know that we will not be able to have any sort of contact with each other tomorrow… until the evening, that is." Sesshomaru was no lecher, but even he couldn't deny the fact that at this moment he wouldn like nothing better than to take her back to his room and place his hands on her body, a privledge only he was entitled to.

"Y-Yes… I do know that," she said quietly, but just then his nose could detect a wave of fear radiating off her small body.

His mind screamed red alert at once. "Rubi, if you are afraid, we do not have to do this."

She turned her face to glance at him as quickly as was humanly possible and fixed him in her gaze. "No Sesshomaru, this is what I want, and I'm completely and utterly sure of it. I can't help but be a bit afraid at the prospect. But don't get me wrong when I say that I'm ready, because I am."

"And you are sure?"

"Stop asking me that!"

"This Sesshomaru is just-" but he stopped when his arms felt the body held in them get almost dangerously hot. He watched in wonder as crimson streaks shot down the length of her hair, ears morphed from rounded to pointed and navy eyes turned bright violet. "I'm back," she whispered just before his lips met hers in a welcome-back kiss.

"You should rest now," he murmured into her hair as they broke apart and he pulled her into his chest. "You need your strength tomorrow."

"Darn right I do," she replied and giggled. The fire demoness pulled away from her mate-to-be and started walking down the moonlit deck towards her room. "I love you, Sesshomaru!" she called to him.

"And I you," he murmured after her. He couldn't help but think that the next time he saw her, her face would be adorned with his markings.


End file.
